Traitor
by SpiderMan101
Summary: Ran is betrayed behind her back by her two best friends. Really mature content, so uh... yeah.


**Backstabber**

By SuperMan101

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, of course. But the fic is all me, so if you steal it, I'll hunt you down to the tune of some rock song I can't think of now. Ooo ooo oo, wait, how about, Rock You Like A Hurricane"? Yeah, that one rocks. The Scorpions kick ass. Hell, I'm jamming out to them right now

Have you ever wondered what the person you love is doing whenever you aren't there? Here's a little reminder of how cruel the world can really be to the sweet and trusting...

"Really? She said that?" Shinichi asked on the other line.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Ran laughed.

"Gad, that Sonoko Suzuki is weird," he stated. "I don't know why you hang out with her."

"Well," she answered. "She asks me the same about you."

It felt so wonderful to be able to talk to him after so long. He was always out and about on some big case, and she rarely got the chance to talk to him. She loved him so much, and had wished that she could bring herself to tell him. Maybe...she could tell him now.

"Boy, you sure are friends with the weird ones. _Yaawwnn_! Well, if it's alright with you Ran, I'd like to turn in." Shinichi said groggily.

"Oh, of course. It is getting pretty late..." she paused, trying to prepare herself for the following words. "Uhm... Shinichi?"

"Yeah?" Shinichi asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just wanted to say that I..." she paused again. "I..."

"Yeees?"

"I... I really miss you." she said, unable to say what she really wanted.

"I miss you too, Ran." Shinichi replied. "Well, good night."

"Good night, Shinichi." she replied, as she hung up. She kicked herself for not telling him. And it was the perfect time. Oh well, she told herself. Next time, she would tell him everything for sure. Thinking of him one last time, she turned out her lights and fell asleep.

78787878778778787878787878778787878

"Geez louise, she never shuts up." Shinichi snorted, slamming his phone down. "Every time I call, I gotta hear her annoying whiny voice."

"Oh, be fair, Shinichi. Her voice isn't that whiny." A mysterious voice laughed from his bathroom.

"Oh you know it is. And if that isn't bad enough, she's always crying every time I see or talk to her."

"I seriously don't know how you deal with it every day. I mean, whenever she gets on _my _nerves, all I have to tell her is that I'm on a big case. Honestly... who the hell is stupid enough to fall for that every single time?"

"She's not stupid. She's just so trusting of people. So, what where you too talking about?"

"Oh, she was just telling me about something weird you said. Something about some guy... I dunno. Her voice was so annoying, I just tuned out." he answered.

"Really?" the voice asked as Sonoko Suzuki's naked figure stood in the doorway. She walked out of the bathroom and towards his bed. "I didn't think she listened to everything I said. Though, she _is _pretty lame that way."

"I told you she was," Shinichi chuckled as he grabbed her hair and pulled her into an open-mouth kiss. Sonoko broke away and began to explore Shinichi's entire body with her tongue.

"What will you tell her if she finds out?" Sonoko asked.

"Oh please," Shinichi laughed she focused her search near his genitals. "She's a damned idiot. If she still believes every excuse I give her, she then she still believes you when you badmouth me."

"Well, you _are _a dork." Sonoko snickered, fondling his dick. "Mmm, it's getting thick."

"Well then shut up and pop it in." he commanded. Sonoko opened her mouth and deep throated his meat.

X X X X X X X

"Aaiieeee!" Ran screamed as she jolted up, her eyes filled with tears and her body covered in sweat. She grabbed her cellphone and hit the redial button, all the while resisting the urge to throw up.

---------------------

Conan jolted up, startled by his vibrating cellphone. Well, Shinichi's cellphone, actually. Checking the number, he got annoyed to see Ran's cell number flashing. Careful not to wake Kogoro, he got his bowtie, stepped over him, and headed quietly towards the couch.

I cannot believe her, he muttered to himself. Why would she call at such an ungodly hour? Adjusting his tie, he groggily answered the phone.

"Hello---"

**POW!**

Already so tired, he didn't prepare for a fist flying out of the cellphone and smacking him in the face.

---------------------

The next morning, Ran quickly sat up and looked around. Things were still the same. The sun had set, and the sun rose again. Remembering about her nightmare, she laughed about what she did to him, feeling silly that she burst out that way. Getting dressed, she tould herself that she would call him and apologize for acting that way.

But Kogoro, on the other hand, was wondering why Conan was sprawled unconscious on the couch with a bloody nose.

Wow, that was fast. Mwahahahaha! Once again, comments, criticisms, and Kryptonite (flames) are welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
